Best Friends
by Afrodita1
Summary: AU. Harry siente por su mejor amiga algo mas que amistad, pero... ¿qué sentirá Hermione por él?


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling._

 _Esta historia participa de Desafíos "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro "First Generation: The story before books"_

 _Lo que me ha tocado:_

 **Tipo de historia:** AU (Universo Alterno)

 **Palabra:** Corona

 **Ropa:** Calcetín

 **Criatura:** Dragón

 **Rating:** T

.

.

Los Dursley nunca le permitían salir a jugar, asique Harry se conformaba con mirarla por la ventana. Su vecina se había mudado a la casa de al lado cuando había cumplido los siete años, y desde aquel día el chico de ojos verdes y gafas negras nunca había podido parar de observarla.

Hermione Granger solía salir a jugar al jardín por las tardes de verano, tenía muchos juguetes, tantos que a Harry le parecían una infinidad. Pero lo que más le atraía al chico era que, lo que más usaba la pequeña castaña para jugar era la imaginación. A veces se ponía una corona dorada y fingía montar un dragón, gritando que era la princesa del verano, y que lucharía contra el gran y malvado poderoso hechicero oscuro.

Cuando a Harry no lo obligaban a limpiar, siempre se aferraba a la ventana y se reía de las ocurrencias de la niña, sabiendo que daría lo que sea por jugar un momento con ella.

Pero el pequeño de ojos verdes, un día fue descubierto por la inteligente niña, y desde ese día, no se atrevió más a espiarla, por lo que ocupó su tiempo libre dentro de la alacena jugando con el pequeño y desgastado soldadito de juguete.

-¡Harry ve a sacar la basura! -le gritó un día de aquellos el tío Vernon. Refunfuñando, Harry tomó la bolsa de basura y salió a la calle, sin percatarse de que unos curiosos ojos castaños lo estaban observando.

-¿Tú eres ese niño que estaba espiándome? -le preguntó, haciéndolo saltar del susto. La pequeña lo miraba desde la cerca que separaban sus casas.

-Y-yo lo siento... nunca quis-se, no f-fue mi intención molestarte... -tartamudeó.

Para sorpresa del chico, la castaña de cabellos despeinados le sonrió.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo? ¿Crees que tus padres te dejarán venir un momento a mi casa?

-¡Harry Potter vuelve aquí ahora! -se escuchó al tío Vernon gritar.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, lo que más quería en el mundo era jugar con ella, pero sabía que su tío Vernon nunca se lo iba a permitir.

-Lo siento, me llaman...

-Soy Hermione -dijo la chica apresurada, estiró su mano y Harry la estrechó.

-Harry...

 **I**

Habían pasado días de aquella presentación, Harry todavía seguía sintiéndose triste, pero las cosas cambiaron de color cuando los Dursley le anunciaron que pasarían el fin de semana en la casa de un pariente. A pesar de que lo encerraron, la tarde del sábado, Harry pudo escaparse por la ventana a la hora exacta en la que Hermione Granger jugaba en el jardín.

-Hola -le dijo a Hermione a través de la cerca. Ella estaba sentada en el césped jugando con varios juguetes. Al ver a su vecino, su rostro se iluminó.

-Harry -susurró todavía sorprendida.

-¿Puedo jugar?

Hermione sonrió, y movió una tabla de la cerca hacia arriba. Harry rio, y pasó a través del hueco.

Fue la tarde más divertida que Harry había vivido en su vida, Hermione lo hacía reír con cada locura que decía, y hasta comieron pastel, su madre era una mujer muy dulce y alegre, que al instante simpatizó con Harry.

Al día siguiente, lo mismo se repitió, Hermione y Harry jugaron bajo el sol tibio de verano, pero el niño sabía que aquello tarde o temprano iba a terminar.

-¿Vienes a jugar mañana, verdad? -le preguntó la niña con los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

-Lo siento, no creo que me dejen... -contestó Harry apenado.

-¿Tus padres...?

-Son mis tíos, en realidad... mis padres murieron cuando era un bebé... -confesó bajando la mirada.

-Oh -musitó ella sintiéndose triste por su nuevo amigo.

-Mis tíos son algo severos conmigo, no me dejan salir...

-Pero de todas formas, no te preocupes, cada vez que salgan puedes venir...

Harry sonrió.

-Eso es cierto.

 **II**

Y los años pasaron, y Hermione y Harry crecieron, dejaron los juguetes, y comenzaron a interesarse por otras cosas. El chico no podía evitar pensar en la gran transformación que había vivido Hermione, la pequeña que jugaba con dragones y princesas ahora se veía mucho más alta y bonita. Muchas veces se la quedaba mirando y sabía que estaba mal, la castaña no parecía darse cuenta de las miradas de su mejor amigo, pero aun así le preocupaba.

Harry siempre había pensado que eran como hermanos, pero en esos momentos dudaba totalmente. Se sentía mal por sentir aquellas cosas, sabía que si Hermione se enterara la situación su relación nunca volvería a ser la misma.

-¿Cómo me veo? -le pregunta ella, dando una vuelta y mostrándole como le queda ese pequeño vestido rojo.

-Preciosa -contesta el suspirando.

Ambos están en la acera, el sol ya se ha escondido, y Hermione ya está lista para tener su primera cita.

-¿No estás feliz por mí?

Harry se apoya en la cerca y sonríe.

-Claro que estoy feliz por ti, ¿pero crees que sea bueno salir a espaldas de tus padres?

-Lo sé, pero Harry... solo será una vez -dice ella mirando hacia la calle ansiosa, deseando que su chico aparezca. -Recuerda que les dije que salía al club contigo, asique procura que no te vean.

-Está bien...

En ese momento Harry lo ve. Ese chico Jason, aparece con su gran motocicleta negra y se detiene frente a ellos. Hermione le da a Harry un beso en la mejilla y en un trote feliz se dirige hacia el vehículo y se sube junto al chico.

Ella lo saluda con la mano mientras se aleja, Harry levanta la mano sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Solo entra a la casa cuando ambos se pierden de vista.

Y cuando se encierra en su habitación se da cuenta de que no podrá dormir hasta verla regresar.

Piensa en Jason, claramente es un chico atractivo y popular entre las chicas, tiene una gran cantidad de amigos y no hay nadie que no sepa su nombre en el instituto.

No puede ni siquiera compararse.

Se recuesta en la cama y ve las horas pasar. Las diez... las once... las doce...

Se pregunta qué hubiera pasado si él le hubiera rogado que no fuera. Ese chico no tiene pinta de ser alguien para Hermione, _¿y si intenta obligarla a hacer algo?_

Harry intenta borrar esos pensamientos de su mente, quiere creer que no, que ella está bien, y que Jason la cuidará.

El chico se aferra a la almohada, sus ojos cansados se cierran por un momento.

Un extraño sonido lo hace abrir los ojos. Ve sorprendido, como Hermione trepa hasta su ventana.

-¡Hermione! -susurra levantándose de la cama rápidamente y ayudándola a pasar a su dormitorio. -¿Qué... qué...?

Harry ni siquiera tiene tiempo para preguntar, Hermione apoya su rostro en su pecho y tiembla en silencio. Las manos de Harry terminan rodeándola, abrazándola contra sí, tan sorprendido que apenas puede asimilar lo que está sucediendo.

-¿Qué te hizo? -gruñe.

Hermione lo suelta y se recuesta en la cama dándole la espalda, hecha un ovillo. Harry se recuesta a su lado rápidamente y la observa. Sus ojos oscuros están llenos de lágrimas.

-Tú me advertiste y yo... -solloza -, tendría que haberte hecho caso...

-¿Qué sucedió? -vuelve a preguntar nervioso, enojado -¿Te... te...?

Ni siquiera puede terminar aquella frase.

Hermione niega con la cabeza, tranquilizando un poco el miedo de Harry, aunque sus ojos siguen mostrando tanto dolor que casi puede sentir como si fuera el suyo propio.

-Fuimos a tomar algo en un bar, bailamos y luego... bueno, el intentó... llevarme a su casa, y no quise y... peleamos -murmura tomándose el brazo, Harry lo observa y la ve. Hay una gran marca roja allí. Toma su brazo delicadamente y lo examina lleno de furia.

-Hay que... hay que denunciarlo, ¿cómo pudo hacer algo así...? -dice temblando de rabia.

-No es necesario, le rompí la nariz en un golpe -musita con una sonrisa entre lágrimas.

-¿En serio? -le pregunta aunque no le sorprende de su mejor amiga -Pero de todas formas... debemos hacerlo Hermione...

-No volverá a acercarse, estoy segura de ello, asique déjalo, no quiero comenzar algo judicial y que mis padres se preocupen... todo por un idiota...

Harry acaricia su brazo todavía impactado por la marca de su piel, ¿cómo alguien podría querer hacerle daño? Le molesta que mientras él la cuida hasta con la más mínima cosa, un idiota en una sola noche la lastime de la peor forma...

-Lo que más me enoja es no haberme dado cuenta la clase de chico que era -suelta sacándolo de sus pensamientos -, ¿por qué no puedo tener ese radar que tienes tú para detectar a los malos?

La mirada de Hermione baja hacia aquel contacto, los dedos de Harry se mueven suavemente y en círculos sobre la rojiza marca, dándole una sensación tan... relajante.

-Pero no es así... mi radar solo funciona contigo...

¿Lo ha dicho en voz alta? Harry se da cuenta que sí cuando los ojos de Hermione vuelven a los suyos, totalmente sorprendidos por lo que acaba de confesar.

El chico se levanta abruptamente de la cama, asustado por lo que acaba de decir. Apoya sus manos en el escritorio maldiciéndose por dentro, sabe que la ha cagado, que Hermione no es tonta, que claramente eso fue algo... extraño.

-Harry... -murmura ella, y el crujido de la cama le da a entender que se ha levantado también.

Tiene que buscar una solución, una excusa, una distracción antes de que todo se eche a perder. Su mirada se encuentra con el calcetín blanco y viejo que está sobre el escritorio. Mete su mano dentro, y la marioneta casera toma vida. Es un payaso, hecho con tapitas de gaseosa e hilos de colores.

Escucha como Hermione se detiene detrás de él.

-¿Recuerdas cuando la hicimos? Tengo un recuerdo borroso de eso... ¿fue... hace cuánto?

-Harry...

El chico sonríe.

-Dijiste que me la quedara yo, que se convertiría en mi objeto de la suerte...

-Harry...

El chico siente como toma su mano, aun así, no se atreve a mirarla, está tan ruborizado que siente que en cualquier momento se sofocará.

-Ya es tarde creo que deberíamos...

La otra mano de Hermione se coloca en su rostro y lo obliga a mirar a su dirección. Ella también está ruborizada, tanto que lo hace avergonzar más a él.

-Dime -suelta mirándolo profundamente -Dime Harry...

-Estoy celoso. No quiero que veas a otros chicos. No quiero que salgas más en citas -confiesa atropellándose con las palabras, sintiendo la mano de su mejor amiga sobre su mejilla... tan suave... tan dulce...

Tiembla. No sabe por qué ha confesado todo aquello, se siente indefenso, vulnerable cuando lo mira así. ¿Por qué no puede seguir mintiendo? Seguro ella... seguro ella no lo comprende, no...

Hermione se acerca, sorprendiéndolo, y como si fuera uno de sus dulces sueños, ella lo besa.

Es su primer beso. Harry siente una mezcla de confusión y felicidad. Y cuando Hermione lleva las manos a su cabello azabache finalmente cierra los ojos y se deja llevar, anonado, por la suavidad de sus dulces labios.

La chica lo obliga a rodearla con los brazos, a sostenerla contra él, Harry lo hace, y cuando siente la suficiente confianza sus manos van hacia sus caderas, e inevitablemente siente su erección crecer cuando la lengua de ella se introduce lentamente en su boca.

-Lo... lo siento... -murmura avergonzado, apartándola suavemente, pero Hermione vuelve a lanzarse a él, negándose a interrumpir aquel beso que estaba volviéndola loca.

Harry gruñe inconscientemente, complacido por volverla a sentir.

-Harry... -susurra ella con la respiración agitada. El chico la mira dudoso, sin saber bien lo que quiere que haga. Hermione deja al descubierto su cuello, y sus labios instintivamente van hacia allí, para besar su piel, para perderse en el suave aroma de su perfume. Al principio da solo besos castos, pero luego comienza a explorar, a usar sus dientes, su lengua, y Hermione termina soltando tantos suspiros de satisfacción que motivan a Harry, le dan confianza...

Terminan en la cama, Harry sobre ella, besándola de esa forma que nunca creyó posible.

-Siempre... siempre creí que... que me veías solo como... como una amiga -jadea entre besos, y el chico la mira con aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le encantan.

-Yo también... creí... creí eso... -musita.

Hermione toma la mano de Harry y la lleva por debajo de su vestido. El chico traga saliva, sintiendo la calidez de su piel, de sus caderas... acaricia, mirándola a los ojos, dándole a entender que se detendrá cuando ella lo desee. Los dedos de Harry suben acariciando la suavidad de su vientre, de su cintura, y Hermione cierra los ojos, gustosa por el contacto.

Harry vuelve a besarla, y Hermione lo rodea con sus piernas apretándolo contra ella, provocándolo de una manera traviesa. El chico jadea, sorprendido, y su mano sube hasta posicionarse en la copa de su sostén.

-¡Harry ven a aquí! -exclama su tío Vernon desde su habitación. Ambos chicos se separan rápidamente. Hermione se acomoda el vestido mientras Harry camina por la habitación sin saber qué hacer.

Los pasos del tío Vernon cada vez se escuchan más cerca.

La chica sonríe mientras comienza a salir por la ventana.

-¡Hermione eso es peligroso! -murmura el chico enojado -¡Escóndete bajo la cama mejor!

Hermione lo atrae a ella y le da un último beso.

-Mañana te toca a ti visitar mi cuarto...

Harry sonríe como un tonto.

-Sí...

Hermione baja con rapidez y lo saluda con la mano riéndose y tropezándose en el camino. Ambos están demasiado felices como para tener la mente clara ahora mismo.

-¡Harry! -exclama el tío Vernon por décima vez.

Y Harry Potter sabe que tal vez su vida con los Dursley sea un infierno, pero que mientras Hermione Granger esté viviendo en la casa próxima y siga siendo lo que siempre fue para él, siempre habría luz en su vida, una mota de esperanza...


End file.
